Fixing Mistakes
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: Kyle knows he's in love with his best friend, but when things are said that shouldn't be, could it really be possible that they stop being friends? Style. Romance.
1. Chapter 1  That's Never Stopped Me

**I'm writing another story because, well, I feel like it. Read it? (:**

I was lying down on my bed with the company of my music playing in the background. I held my phone above my head, the dim light being the only source of illumination in my small room. With the weather outside making more noise than my music, I leaned over to flick off the radio.

My phone buzzed, and Stan texted me back, but the vibration made me drop my phone on my head. Smart move Kyle.

I ignored the throbbing sensation in my head and texted Stan back.

_Dude, you can't come over now, it's midnight. All of my family is asleep. I'm like, the only one awake._

I clicked the send button and set my phone down on my side. I ran a hand through my hair and turned to prop myself up on my elbow. I let my eyes wander as far as theycould through the lightning and rain. Stan was a real idiot if he was going to try and drive through that.

_I don't care. What has that ever stopped me from coming over?_

I laugh and start a response message.

_You make a good point._

I shut my phone again and proceeded to stare out the window, feeling my mind drift off, and eyes start to close. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

It probably wasn't even that long that I was asleep, but I woke up to Stan nudging me in the side.

"Kyle, dude, wake up…" he whispers quietly in my ear. I shake my head and rub my eyes.

"Oh, Stan, hey," I manage sitting up and pressing my back against the window, extending my legs out on the bed.

"I just got here," he tells me.

"I figured that," I reply.

The ebon haired boy quietly laughs and smiles at me, taking a seat next to me, sitting as close as possible.

"So, how have things been with Wendy? Is she still on your nerves?" I ask, gritting my teeth as I say her name.

I never liked Wendy. Stan didn't deserve someone like her. Someone who cheated on him, acted like a bitch all the time, whined about everything that didn't go her way… Stan… he deserved someone better.

When they broke up last month, she wouldn't leave him alone. He broke up with her, and he claimed it to be for good. I hoped that was true, and so far, it has been.

She always tried to get back with him, but Stan denies, which is the one thing that I love about Stan. When he is determined to do something, he sticks with it.

"Things have been better. I told her something that's made her get off my back for the last few days," Stan explains, looking away from me.

"What'd you tell her?" I raise a concerned eyebrow, turning my head to face him.

"Don't be mad…" he begins.

"Tell me." I persist. Stan looks at me and gives a sheepish smile.

"I told her I was gay."

"That's not so-."

"And that you and I were dating." Stan interrupts me, finishing his sentence.

I stay quiet for a moment and take in the words with Stan. In those few seconds, a lot went through my mind.

Most of it was really just along the lines of Woo Hoo! But that gets me into some deeper things.

First off, did I happen to mention about my super gay crush on my best friend Stan Marsh? Yeah. That's me. Cartman would probably be filled with joy if he found out that I really was gay, and that all of his goddamn stereotypes were true.

That's why he's not going to find out. No one is going to find out anytime soon.

So while I was thinking, I was excited. I was happy that Stan had been pretending to date me. I wanted to smile, but I held one back. I really didn't know how to reply without seeming incredibly happy or eager.

"Oh," I stupidly spit out.

"So, you're not mad, are you?" He questions, staring at me with his big sad eyes. Was I supposed to refuse that? I chuckle under my breath and shake my head.

"No, I'm not mad," I smile, looking at him for a second, and then leaning my head back against window.

"Good," he tells me, leaning his head against my shoulder. I look at him from the corner of my eye and smirk. He was so incredibly cute.

Even hearing myself think that sounds gay.

"You're room is messy," my best friend randomly blurts out.

"It's not messy…" I argue, "I just lay my clothes out on the floor so I can see them better," I shrug.

Stan laughs, his head still leaning against my shoulder.

"This is so gay, dude." I say.

Stan moves his head away and turns to face me. "So what? Remember Kyle, we're dating," he laughs.

"I'm almost forgot," I answer, a smirk playing my features.

"I should text Wendy."

"Why?"

"To annoy her, why else?" He asks as if I'm stupid.

"You're so childish," I murmur.

"I am not. I'm 17 years old," he rolls his eyes, taking out his phone.

"What are you going to do to her?" I question inspecting his phone as he scrolls and searches through screens. He doesn't answer me for about 30 seconds, but eventually, parts his lips, letting out a breath of air and speaking.

"Turn on the light," he orders, gesturing towards the light switch.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he goes on. I reluctantly stand up from my bed and walk towards the wall, flicking on the light switch.

He motions for me to come and sit back down, so I do, the same confused expression on my face left intact. He smiles and presses a few more buttons on his phone turning it backwards, and leaning forward pushing his lips against mine.

I'm taken back by his action, but I kiss back as best as I can, holding the back of his head.

I hear a click and Stan pulls away.

"That looks pretty convincing, don't you think?" Stan questions, showing me the picture of the two of us on his phone, our faces mashed together. I nod and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Pretty convincing," I say.

"I'm sending it to her right now," he adds, clicking a few more buttons and closing my phone.

I smack my palm against my face and sigh.

"You're a real idiot."

"I set it as the background of my phone too," my friend ignores my comment.

"Awesome," I non convincingly answer.

"What? You don't like dating me?" He laughs.

I stand up to turn off my light, and stare outside.

"Like I said before, I'm fine with it."

**This isn't a one shot, just to let you know. Think I should continue? I kinda liked the way it started out. (: Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Perfect Oppurtunities

**Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews in such a short amount of time! This is great. Maybe it's because it's one of my only multi chaptered stories that's not rated M. Anyway, thanks again! Read on :D**

I slowly peeled open my eyes to the sight of my window. It was still pouring outside, and I didn't think it was going to stop anytime soon. I turned over once in my bed, when I remembered Stan was still here. He was facing the opposite way, his back turned to me.

I sat up and stretched my arms. It wasn't like it was the first time we'd fallen asleep together. I hopped off the bed, over Stan and to the bathroom that connected to my room.

I looked in the mirror and splashed some water in my face, then proceeding to take out a toothbrush and brush my teeth for a few minutes. When I heard Stan rustling in my bed, I rinsed out my mouth and walked back into my room.

"Morning," I announce, standing by the door way.

He widens his eyes. "Dude, what time is it?"

I grab my phone from my dresser top, and flip it open. "It's 5:32," I tell him. I rub my eyes and walk back towards the bed. It was no wonder why I was so tired.

"Why are you awake?"

I pause and hop over him, taking my original spot on the bed. "I don't know," I shrug.

"Go back to sleep," he laughs, closing his eyes and turning around to face me this time. I lie down and stretch my legs out under the covers. I nod and slowly close my eyes. A little more sleep wouldn't hurt. I just didn't think I was going to get it.

The thoughts from that kiss the night before never left my mind.

About 10 minutes later when I knew Stan was already fallen back asleep, I sighed and pressed myself closer to him. He wouldn't notice, or care for that matter.

I decided that it would be an ever better way for me to feel asleep, next to the one I love.

I wanted to smack myself across the face for even thinking that.

My mom came in and woke us up. She wasn't surprised that Stan was here, nor was she surprised that we were laying that close. She knew that we were inseparable.

Mom told us that breakfast was ready, so went down and ate.

"This is really good, Mrs. Broflovski," Stan states, swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. I laugh at him and he rolls his eyes and smiles at me.

"Thank you, Stanley. That means a lot. If only Kyle were that appreciative of me sometimes," my mother scolds.

"Mom, not now," I warn.

"Sorry bubby, I was just saying," she puts up her hands defensively.

Stan laughs and shrugs his shoulders and he stands up to carry his plate to the sink. I take a sip of my water and then do the same with my things. "Mrs. Broflovski, we're going to go play video games for a little while upstairs," he tells my mom. She gives a nod of approval and Stan and I run for the stairs.

"I don't know why Cartman thinks your mom is such a bitch, she's not that bad," he says once we reach the top of the stairs.

"Have you not seen her mad?" I ask, raising both eyebrows while he runs into my room to set up my Wii.

"Whatever, dude," he shrugs.

I pull a few games out from my game drawer and lay them out for Stan to choose. He quickly glances over them, and pulls up Mario Kart, opening in and shoving it into the slot.

"Dude, we played that for like four hours last time," I complain.

"Oh well, now we can play it for another four hours. I really wanna unlock those last two tracks. It was so hard last time," Stan goes on, handing me the first player Wii remote.

"Fine," I concur. My best friend jumps on the bed and sits back against the wall. I do the same, clicking on a few things before the game starts. We end up playing for two and half hours, and after we're done, Stan jolts up off the bed.

"Okay, I'm bored; do you have any clothes I can borrow?" He asks, already beginning to rummage through my drawers without my consent.

"Go ahead," I gesture my hand towards him, and take a deep breath, leaning my head back on my pillow and taking my remote from the side table. I shut my Wii off and set the remote back down. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know," he muses. "Want to go see a movie?"

Like a couple? Sure Stan! Maybe we can have a kiss that actually lasts more than 10 seconds and means something.

But instead, I said, "Okay. What's playing?" Because we all know that I would never really speak my mind like that.

"Despicable me, Ramona and Beezus, Inception, Salt…" He lists off the names on his fingers.

"All those movies seem gay." This is exactly why me being found in one of those theaters wouldn't be uncommon.

"Let's see Despicable Me."

"Dude, that's like a kid's movie…" I start off.

"Oh well, we're gonna see it," he smirks, pulling out some clothes and beginning to undress in front of me. It takes me a lot of willpower to not stare at him.

I sit up and walk towards my dresser, slipping off my shirt and putting on a clean one. I find some pants too, and a new pair of socks.

"I've got money out in my car," he begins. "I'll pay for us!"

"Do we really have to see…?"

"Yeah. Come on." He takes my hand and leads me out of the room, down the stairs and out into the pouring rain. I was lucky I got my shoes on before he pulled me out the front door.

The rain fell onto my red locks, dripping down the sides of my face.

I sit in the passenger's side of his dirty red truck, and he shuts the car door behind me. I sigh in relief at the dryness in here, and he gets into the driver's side, revving the engine. He puts the car into drive, and begins to drive down the street. I lean back in the seat and stare out the window.

"I really need a car," I bring up.

"Hopefully your first car is better than mine. This truck sucks, I don't know why my dad couldn't have just bought me a new one, rather than giving his old one to me…" Stan complains. I shake my head and laugh.

"Having a car is better than not having one," I reason.

"I guess that's true. But I have to bring this thing to get it fixed every few weeks when it breaks down on me."

"That really sucks," I respond.

He nods his head in agreement, and continues to focus his eyes on the road.

The phone starts to ring in my pocket, and I flip it open, staring at the screen. "It's Cartman," I say to myself.

"Why's he calling you?"

"I'm about to find out." I click the send button on my phone and bring it to my ear. "What do you want Cartman?"

"_Hey Jew, I was wondering if you knew where Stan was, I've been trying to call him all morning."_

"He's hear with me, why?" Stan glances over at me quickly and raises an eyebrow. "He's wondering where you are," I tell Stan.

"_His hippie ex girlfriend has been calling me all morning. She won't stop bugging me about how much she 'needs my help' and all this shit. I need you and Stan to come over here. I'm going out of town, and you guys are gonna come."_

I raise an eyebrow. "Way to change the subject…" I begin quietly. "Why do we have to come?"

"_Remember last year when we all went to California? Yeah. Now we're gonna go somewhere else as a group. Okay? Pack up your things and get over here."_

"Dude wait, don't hang up," I demand. By then though, the line's already dead.

"Change of plans."

Stan looks at me, confused.

"We're going back home. Cartman says me, you, him, and Kenny are all going somewhere out of town. It was completely random, because at first he was just talking about how much Wendy was bugging him."

Stan makes a U-Turn in the middle of the road and starts heading back towards my house.

"Maybe he wants to get out of town _because _Wendy's annoying him?"

"That could be true," I mused.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me," I say as we pull into the drive way of my house. I hop out of the car's side door and run back inside my house, trying to avoid the rain as best as I can. "I'll be right back!" I call out to him.

I open the front door of my house, running inside quickly and into the kitchen where I know my mom will be.

"Mom!" I exclaim, causing her to drop her dustpan and let the dirt fall back onto the floor. "Can I go somewhere for a few days with Stan, Kenny and Cartman?"

She widens her eyes and begins to direct her attention away from me and back to the once against dirty floor. "Where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know. But I'll call you when we get there. Or whenever I know…" I say, catching my breath, ready to leave the room with her approval.

"Sure honey, be safe!" She calls as I'm halfway up the stairs. I nod even though she can't see it, and grab one of my old empty backpacks.

I un zipper it quickly and put a few things in there: my phones charger, 4 pairs of clothes, a toothbrush, a comb, and an extra pair of shoes. I use my eyes to search around the room, and look for my insulin pack. I take it, put in the backpack, zipper up my backpack, grab some money from my drawer, and leave.

After doing all of that, I find myself getting back into the warmth of Stan's car.

"That was quick," he laughs, starting his car back up.

"Yeah. I should really ask Cartman where we're going though…" I make known, taking my phone from my pocket.

"Good idea," Stan muses.

I smile and oddly being to stare at Stan through the rear view mirror. He doesn't notice, so I continue on with my staring as I call Cartman.

"_Yeah?"_

"Um, I was wondering if you minded telling us where we were going."

"_Why does it matter?"_

"Well it sort of-kind of does dipshit!" I sarcastically yell.

"_You're such a stupid Jew. Just hurry up. We're leaving in twenty minutes."_

I angrily hang up my phone and turn to face Stan.

"He still won't tell me," I complain.

"Oh well, I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

I shrug and look at the window. We pull up to Stan's house and he jumps out. I put my feet up on the dashboard and sigh, aimlessly flipping my phone open and shut. While doing so, I open my phone and notice I have an unread message from last night.

I let the screen load and smile once coming in contact with it. It's the picture of me and Stan kissing from the night before. My hand grips to the back of his head while his lips are pressed against mine.

It looked like it could have been an everlasting kiss. However, it only lasted 5 seconds.

Stan got back in the car and I shut my phone. Maybe this short little vacation could be the perfect opportunity for me to tell Stan how I felt about him.

Or not.

**Personally, I didn't favor this chapter. I thought it was out of place and stupid. I wanted to make something interesting happen, but I failed. Oh well! If you liked it, feel free to share your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Comfortable

**For once in my entire time of being on fanfiction, I'm actually only working on one story right now, which is the way I plan on keeping it. I feel like there's no more pressure on me to work on three stories a day. Now I've only got one, which means I can update a lot faster. Your reviews mean a lot, so keep them up. Thanks. :D**

Stan and I sat in the parking lot of some sleazy motel. It was already midnight, because we'd been driving for hours. We had to end up staying here. Cartman still hasn't told us where we were going, but I was trying to get ideas as we drove.

All I knew is that we were heading north, but as of now, I didn't even know what state we were in.

Because the room we rented only had one bed that Cartman has already claimed, Stan and I decided to sleep in the back seats of this truck. Kenny could probably find his way along with some random chick, so he was fine.

Being that it was so cramped back here, Stan and I were pressed up against each other as we tried to fall asleep.

I didn't mind it one bit.

"Kyle, I can't fall asleep," Stan complains after about 7 minutes of silence.

"Neither can I. We still have to try. Cartman says there is still a lot more driving to do tomorrow," I explain quietly.

Stan situates himself a little more comfortably and sighs. "Do you think you could drive tomorrow, Ky?"

"Sure," I tell him. "Just go to sleep now," I answer, trying to close my eyes.

I press my head back against the window, and I see that Stan does the same on his side, and then begins to move away from the window. I crack open my eyes a bit more as he makes his way over to me.

"What are you doing?" I question, raising an eyebrow and focusing full attention on him.

"Getting comfortable," he laughs, turning himself and resting his head against my chest.

"Really Stan?"

"Mhm. Goodnight Kyle," the ebon haired boy says before shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

I should have been happy about this, but I wasn't. Stan was messing with my emotions, wasn't he?

No, no, Kyle, don't jump to conclusions, I tell myself. I find myself laying my head on top of his, and easily falling asleep like that. I couldn't control myself. Love does that to a person, doesn't it?

I woke up to the sound of pounding on the glass window behind me. It was Cartman, holding back his laughter as he slammed his fist against the glass. Stan pushed himself off of me, rubbing groggily at his eyes and yawning.

"We have to go," Cartman mouths, tapping on his imaginary wrist watch and waiting for us to come to full attention.

I roll down the crank window and peak my head out.

"Where's Kenny?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all morning," the brunette rolls his eyes, turning around when suddenly Kenny's voice fills everyone's ears.

"You can call this number, and I'll answer you anytime babe, alright?" Kenny winks, turning away from a blonde girl and giving off an annoyed expression.

"God dammit, that girl was such a bitch. She was all on her period and wanting to have sex with me. All we did was make out and before we got to third base, I told her I was allergic to blood, hah, dumb whore," Ken laughs, waving his hand off.

"Then why'd you give her your number?" I raise an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah right, I didn't give her _my_ number. No way in hell. I gave her Butters'."

I smack my palm against my face.

"You're such a god damn idiot, dude," I say, hopping out of the car door and slipping into the front.

Stan finds his way in the passengers seat, and after a bit more small talk, we begin to drive off.

I keep my full focus on the road. Did I happen to mention that I didn't have my driver's license? Yeah, I guess that's kind of important. I picked up a lot after watching my mom and dad drive though.

And to be quite fair, Stan didn't have his either. Cartman made his for him. He's working on one for me, but I still refuse to accept it.

Being arrested at 17 years old isn't exactly cloud nine.

"Where do you think we could be going?" Stan asks as I follow Cartman's car.

I shrug my shoulders, "Anywhere, hey, Cartman could be driving us to hell for all we know," I reply.

Stan laughs and sighs. "True," he mused. "I just wish he would tell us," he whines.

"Yeah, same here," I agree.

You wouldn't believe how fast 6 hours went by along with a few stops while talking to Stan. I wasn't really that surprised when I realized that it was Canada Cartman was driving us to. He always talked about how he wanted to go there sometime, despite all the times we went as kids.

"I wonder if we'll see Terrance and Phillip when we get here," my friend chuckles pressing his feet against the dashboard after we've crossed the Canadian boarder.

"Don't get your hopes up," I roll my eyes, thinking of the possibilities of the subject.

"What do you think we're gonna do here?"

"I don't know," I half heartedly respond. "We have to find a place to stay first. It's like 8 o'clock already."

"Right," Stan says.

"Anyway, I've gotta talk to you once we get to the hotel," I say, regretting it immediately. I guess the decision was easily made for me that I was going to tell Stan how I felt tonight. Oh god. Tonight's the night. Things are either gonna turn out perfect for me, or horrendous.

**Yeah, so as I think I've stated before, this story won't be long. Probably… hmm, 10 chapters, less? I don't know yet, so keep in contact. I love you all, and review. :DD**


	4. Chapter 4 Mixed Emotions

The four of us sat in a hotel room in a town called Vancouver. I couldn't remember the name of the hotel right now, but I'm sure it'd come back to me. Stan and I shared a bed like we always did, Cartman had his own, and Kenny was forced to sleep on two leather chairs pushed together.

Luckily, he didn't even mind it. He claimed it to be a step up from his usual bed.

It was late again, and we were planning on going out for dinner in a few hours, but I was planning on staying. 15 minutes before we leave, I'll fake sick or something to get out of it. I need time to think by myself.

When the time did come, Stan tried to convince me to come, but I refused. After a few minutes later, they gave up and left. I buried my face in the pillow.

Was I actually going to tell Stan tonight? I mean, I told him I had something important, and now I'm still contemplating it. I could always make up something, like, I got the iPad, or I was moving to the Alps. However, then I'd have something to explain when that didn't happen.

Lying is out. I'm telling him the truth.

I really should have gone with them. I'm sure I could have thought about this on my way down the elevator, considering that it only took a good five minutes to deal with that situation. Oh well, I don't care, I'm not wasting my money on five star restaurant.

I heard a knock on the door that pulled me up from the bed. I walked towards the door and proceeded to question, "Who is it?"

"Stan," he begins, "Open up."

I do so and let him. My friend takes a seat on the bed and gestures for me to sit next to him.

"What's up?" I raise a concerned eyebrow.

"It wasn't the same without you. I wanted to stay back here with you, if that's okay of course," he smiles. I quickly nod and look away.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask. The boy shrugs and his smile fades.

"Didn't you say you had something to tell me tonight?"

I gulp. I can feeling the words stuck in my throat, so I stall.

"Yeah, I did. It's probably gonna take a few minutes for me to remember it though…" I trail off. Stan frowns.

"Oh alright, that's fine, I guess," he smiles, moving himself so that he's situated more comfortably on the bed. I scratch the back of my head, trying to think of something that could completely stop time to give me forever to think about it.

Nothing. Right now would be a good time to be Alex, Justin, or Max.

Right. So I have to tell him, right now. I try to speak, but I don't know what his reaction will be, which pretty much kills me inside. Come on Kyle, say it, you can say it, yes you can. Ugh… no I can't. What the hell is wrong with me?

I nervously swallowed again and blurted out, "Stan, I'm gay."

Okay, those weren't the exact words I was looking for, but it was something. Now I'm going to have to explain my outburst.

"You… you are?" He raises an eyebrow.

I look away from him and nod, staring down and not daring to meet eye contact with him. He looks away too, seemingly puzzled.

"So when I kissed you that time… and when we sleep in the same bed… do you like… enjoy that stuff?" He looks over towards me; I still keep my gaze directed towards the carpet. I shrug. Saying yes would probably automatically give away my super gay crush on him. I couldn't do that.

No, wait, that's what I was planning on doing in the first place. I take a deep breath of the air surrounding me, and nod.

"Stan, I'm gay, and I'm in love with you," I blurt out, finally staring into his chocolate brown eyes. I find myself lost him them after only seconds. I can't read them. I can't tell if he's mad at me or wants to punch me in the face, or wants to take his car and drive back down to Colorado right now, so I sit here and wait for his response.

"Did Cartman put you up to this?'

Figures he would say that.

I shake my head, "No, he didn't," I stupidly admit. This wasn't happening. I couldn't believe it. He's going to hate me, I know it. "Are you mad?"

"No."

I sigh in relief.

"Kyle, I'm…" Stan takes a deep breath. He knows that if he says those words I can't bear to hear, he'll hurt me, and he doesn't want to do that. "I'm…" he looks around the room, everywhere but at me. He's caught up in words. I can't blame him.

When his loss of words seems almost permanent, he extends his body closer to mine, and takes my chin in his hand. Stan presses his soft lips to mine for a few seconds in a short and innocent kiss.

He pulls away and wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him on the bed.

"Stan…" I breathe out, trapped in his arms, unable to even turn back towards him.

"Just let me think," he tells me.

"Sorry," I say closing my mouth.

Now I'm confused. I could've sworn Stan was going to tell me that he was not gay. I couldn't have been wrong about that… all the signs were there. Now he's sitting here holding me in his arms. I'm kind of hoping that he feels the same.

**Let's say that Stan is having mixed emotions right now. I know that this chapter was a bit difficult to understand, so I'm here to explain it to you. So I know that Stan's reaction was strange, but he's still trying to take in what Kyle said to him. He was going to tell Kyle that he wasn't gay, but didn't want to hurt him. Instead, he reacted differently and tried to comfort Kyle. Maybe in the next chapter, Stan will reveal how he feels? Thanks and review please, it helps me get my chapters out faster. xD**


	5. Chapter 5 Past Memories

**What did I say? It's a super fast update, thanks to my reviewers. I love you guys! :D**

I sat pressed up against Stan's body, restricted by his hold for a good ten minutes. I desperately wanted to say something, but I didn't want him to let go of me. I knew that if I died right here and right now, it wouldn't even matter.

We had the hotel room to ourselves for two hours. Cartman and Kenny's dinner wouldn't be finished for a while, and Kenny called telling us that the two were going sight seeing. I closed my eyes and relaxed while Stan stayed perfectly still.

He kept his hand comfortably situated on top of my head. Once or twice every few minutes, he would twirl his fingers through my red locks. Stan had to love me back... he just had to. That time he kissed me, and when he curled up and fell asleep on me in the car. All the signs were there.

'Kyle…" Stan begins.

I try to pull myself up, but I fail doing so. His grasp is too strong.

"Hmm?" I respond.

"It's not gonna work out," he explains, letting go of me. I sit up and frown. He still had more to say. "I'm not gay," the boy admits, getting up off of the bed and heading towards the door. "I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm not getting a boyfriend. I'm straight. I like girls. It's not gonna happen," he opens up the door and steps out. "I'm really sorry."

I nod, trying to give off a smile that shows I'm confident. On the inside, I know I'm going to cry. He leaves the door open and runs down the hallway, his hands deep in his pockets, and his head hung low. I shouldn't have told him.

He's never going to talk to me again; he's never going to look at me without it being awkward, I doubt that we're even going to be as close as usual. I've really screwed things up. Why did I have to be such a dumb ass?

The tears drip down my face, one after another, and I can't help but get lost in my memories.

They bring me back to freshman year. It was the year I really started noticing my feelings for my best friend. They weren't really vibrant, but I knew what they were, and why they were there. Freshman year was the year that Wendy and Stan broke up.

Wendy claimed that it was because me and Stan spent too much time together, and that she thought the two of us were in some gay relationship or something. Then, Stan told me that we couldn't be friends anymore, which nearly broke my heart.

He tried to win Wendy back by proving to her that it was possible for him to stay away from me. He and I didn't talk for months. We spent half of the school year apart, until the last month of school when he came running up to me apologizing. He told me he was stupid for leaving me like that, and in an instance, we were best friends again.

But through the time that we spent apart, I started feeling really sick. I wasn't ill, but it was a feeling inside me that made me think no one wanted me anymore. During that time, I tried something that I heard Stan talking about, and I cut myself.

It was a stupid idea, and I immediately stopped after I realized that I could really hurt myself, but it gave me some sense of relief. Then, once again when people would put pressure on me, I would slash a razor across my wrist.

It was exactly what I planned on doing right now.

I sighed standing up from the bed and walking into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I went through one of my bags in the cabinets, searched around a little bit for a razor, and successfully found one. I messed around with it for a little while before pulling it off of the handle, and staring at what I could see of my reflection in it.

I took another deep breath and pulled up my sleeve. I found a clean spot where there were no scars, and carefully began to make indentations in my skin. The blood poured down my arm upon contact with the blade, and dripped onto my shoes.

I held my eyes shut as tight as possible, and made eleven lines total across the back of my forearm, managing to spell out the word Stan. I bit down on my bottom lip and dropped the razor, letting it fall to my side, and keeping my arms propped up against the toilet seat's lid.

"Fuck you Stan." I mutter out through a face full of tears. It wasn't long before my friends were going to find out about this screwed up habit of mine. I couldn't hide it for long. Kenny had been so observant, and almost always knew everything that was going on.

I heard the door to the hotel room crack open, and I shot up from the bathroom floor.

"Kyle… are you still in here?" I hear Stan's voice ask. I decide keeping my mouth shut for a little while would be best. I reach down back in the cabinet and search for gauze or something. I could've sworn that I brought some along just for a reason like this.

When I came upon some bandage wrap, I wrapped it around the still bleeding cuts, and carefully pulled down my sleeve.

"Kyle? Are you in the bathroom?" He knocks on the door, and I open it.

"Sorry," I sheepishly say, rubbing the back of my neck and remembering my face was still probably red from all of the crying.

"Are you okay? I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to be so hard bef-." He looks over my shoulder. "What's all over the floor?" He raises and eyebrow, trying to get past me to inspect the mess.

"Nothing…" I try to assure him, waving my hands in front of me. The pain from my arm was still there, so it obviously hurt like a bitch.

"We're you fucking… Kyle!" He takes my arm.

"No! Everything's okay, I swear," I attempt to convince him. He pulls back up my sleeve roughly, obviously not knowing how bad the gashes are.

"Hold still," he demands.

I shake my head, pulling my arm to my chest.

"Please don't look…" I beg, still in a struggle.

"Let me see!" He almost yells, taking my arms and beginning to unravel the already blood stained bandage. My face was flushed with red from embarrassment and my crying spree I went on.

He slowly finishes, holding the gauze in his hand and then dropping it on the sink's counter.

Stan takes a deep breath, staring at the engraving and then hugging me. I don't hug back. How could I being so mad at him?

"Kyle," he begins, "I'm so sorry, I really am." He explains, shaking his head from side to side and letting go of me.

I wanted to say it wasn't his fault, but it was his fault more than anything.

"Just leave me alone," I demand, slamming the door on his face and locking myself back in the bathroom. I wasn't looking at that asshole for another second.

**Yeah, this chapter really did suck, but hey, I got it up pretty fast, didn't I? I'm thinking of having the next chapter as Stan's point of view to see how he feels on everything going on. Is there something that he might be hiding? How does that sound? Stan's POV, or stick to Kyle's? **


	6. Chapter 6 Keeping Our Friendship

**I love all of you guys so much, because every time I logged back into fanfiction, I noticed that I had more reviews, which was lovely. I'm surprised you all liked the last chapter, because I felt like I was over doing it a bit, but I'm still glad that everyone enjoyed it. I'm giving you another fast update to show my appreciation! :D And also, this will be one of the only or few chapters from Stan's POV. Most people wanted to get inside Stan's head. Now I'll shut up so you can read on... xD**

Kyle ignored my countless and relentless attempts to get into the bathroom, whether I slammed on the door, tried to pick the lock, or just begged him to let me in, he kept telling me to go fuck myself, well deserved.

I still couldn't believe that Kyle did that to himself. Looking at him, you wouldn't think that he had it in him, but apparently deep down inside, he did. I felt regret. I shouldn't have told him I was straight, because I know god damn well that I'm not.

When Kyle told me about his feelings for me just a few hours ago, I was shocked to say the least. I guess hopeful would be a better word, because I liked Kyle back.

I took him in my arms, kissed him, and sat with him for a good ten minutes, thinking about if I would tell him or not.

I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't. I knew it could only end in heartbreak. Best friends can't date, especially being that we're both guys. I knew if we started dating, we would eventually find too many things wrong in our relationship, which would turn out disastrous.

Kyle and I were only going to stay friends, and that was how it would always be.

However, as of now, I don't even know how he feels on the friendship subject. I don't blame him for hating me at this point, because I was a total jerk to him. I gave him false hope for something I knew could never be which was wrong of me.

I lay with my legs extended out on the bed, my heart pounding heavily in my chest. Kyle was gonna kill me.

I decided that even though I tried time after time to get into the bathroom, I might as well try again.

"Please, Kyle, come out…" I beg through the wooden door.

He doesn't answer me.

"Kyle, come on, don't ignore me," I persist, leaning my shoulder against the wall.

Still no answer. I press my ear up to the door and don't hear as much as breathing. There's nothing, it's completely silent in there.

"Kyle?' I feel my heart rate increase even more so than before. I pound on the door with my fist, hoping Kyle is doing nothing more than playing a cruel joke on me. I would totally understand that.

I lower myself to the ground and try to peer under the crack of the door. I can only see Kyle's legs, still flat on the ground in a position that looked like he was sitting. I tried to get a better look. I noticed that the marks on his arm were still bleeding, forming a small pool of blood on the ground.

I'm nervous, and I try to bust open the door.

"Answer me Kyle!" I demand, still with the feeling of hope that he's okay.

I take a deep breath and sigh. If he was okay, there was one thing that might get him to believe me.

"Kyle, I need to tell you something."

No answer.

"I was lying about not liking you, because I do, a lot. I was trying to give you the signal when I kissed you, and fell asleep on you in the car, and I thought you were just ignoring me, but every time when you were willing for everything I was up too, I thought it was just because you felt pressured, I'm sorry."

He still remains silent, but I continue on anyway.

"And the reason I was lying was because I was having regrets. I figured that if we dated, our relationship would only end in heart break. I didn't want to end our friendship. I love being your best friend. I love you." I finish, taking a deep breath and sighing when I don't hear a response after several minutes.

Suddenly, I hear a rustling noise, and then a loud bang.

"Kyle!" I shout, standing up from the floor. I reach stupidly for the knob and twist, feeling like a fucking dumb ass when it just opens up like that. I really should have tried that in the first place.

However, that's not the main thing on my mind when Kyle comes into view.

I grab my phone from my pocket and dial 911.

Shit.

**Sorry for another short chapter, I'm so mean. XDD**

**What happened to Kyle? Did I kill him off? Am I that much of a bitch…?**

**ALL OF THOSE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Now we know about Stan's feelings, but Stan was too much of an idiot to tell Kyle because he's worried about ruining there friendship, blah, blah, blah. Now Kyle's in need of hospital care! Oh no, shit's goin' down. **

**Review telling me what you think happened to Kyle, and remember, the more reviews, the faster the update! This is an example. I got 12 reviews in the last one and a half days, and I update within 24 hours. Think about what would happen if I got like, twenty reviews before tonight, I COULD UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT. Remember, if you review after I post this, I'll put up the next chapter before I go to sleep, guaranteed. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	7. Chapter 7 You'll Never Know

**So, this chapter will answer some important questions you are dying to know. So I won't keep you reading this, I wouldn't want to spoil anything. Back to Kyle's POV.**

Everything was dark. I was standing in a dark room, running around in circles trying to find a way out, but to no avail. As far as I walked, there was nothing. I felt myself arriving at the same spot every time I did. I didn't know where I was.

I sat down after what felt like a few hours trapped in my own little word, sighing, and beginning to cry again. There had to be a goddamn way out of here. I stood up again and began to increase my pace. I was running. Running into nothing and stopping in my tracks one I hit into something.

I backed up a few steps and looked forward for a brief second before my lips were pressed to someone else's. It lasted a few seconds before I pulled away and started running away from him. I knew it was Stan.

I couldn't love Stan after what he did. I hated him. He kissed me, hugged me and made it seem like everything was okay. Then he left and told me he couldn't be with me.

Who in their right minds would ever do that?

It's so fucking stupid…. I just couldn't believe it!

Then he came back into the room making it seem like everything was alright. He was being bipolar or something. Was he trying to give me hope and just end up crushing me? I don't love him.

The darkness suddenly illuminated from far away. I know that they tell you not to walk towards the light, but I wasn't, it was coming closer to me. It felt like the whole area I was in was being replaced with light.

I found myself almost blinded by it. I blinked a few times, and opened my eyes to the ceiling.

What just happened?

I took a few deep breaths and tried to bring my hands up to my face in attempt to rub at my eyes, but I lifted my head up slightly to see that they were strapped to some wires. You've gotta be fucking kidding me.

"Kyle!" I hear my name being called. I scrunch my eyes, still adjusting them to the light and open them again to Stan's face hovering over mine. "Are you alright?"

I blink a few more times before shaking my head.

"What happened?"

He doesn't take long to respond. "I found you passed out on the floor of the bathroom."

It was all coming back to me.

I don't know how long ago it was, but it didn't feel like very long.

I was ignoring Stan while he started calling me. I heard everything he said about how he loved me. That was before I fell into full unconsciousness. I was half alert when I heard him, and I wanted to get up and open the door, but when I tried, I fell over.

That leads me to where I am now.

"How long was I out for?" I ask, closing my eyes and leaning my head comfortably into the pillow.

He shrugs, looking at his watch and telling me, "About an hour or two. Cartman and Kenny tried to make it here, but they got stuck in traffic and they're a few hours away…" Stan sheepishly admits.

With my eyes shut tight, I don't utter a single word for 10 minutes. Stan pulled up a chair next to my bed and didn't disturb me, sitting there quietly and respecting my rest.

"I heard everything you said," I say, opening my eyes.

Stan looks over at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"All the shit you said before I passed out," I admit.

"You did? Then why didn't you let me in the room?"

"I was trying to figure out how long it was going to take you before you realized that it was unlocked." I pause. "But you're reasoning was stupid. You never know how things are going to turn out until you try." I say.

Stan remains silent for a good 30 seconds before he slowly parts his lips.

"I realize that now. I'm sorry."

I shake my head. He wasn't getting off that easily. "You don't realize how much you hurt me. You can't just do one thing and then say another so hastily. I shouldn't ever forgive you. For the past week or so, you've been acting like you liked me, and then you say you don't… I mean it keeps me thinking, man," I finish.

Stan looks away from me and locks his eyes on the floor. I eventually direct my gaze away from him. We both keep quiet, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"How can I make it up to you?"

I shrug. "It won't be easy too."

Stan nods, "Trust me, I'm well aware."

I wriggle my arms around a little uncomfortably, wondering how long I've gotta keep these things attached. A needle stuck into my left arm stayed in there with some bandage tape, while my right arm was just kind of leaning up against this side table type thing.

"Doctor told me that if you woke up when he wasn't here, you could take out the needle and put it in that plastic bag." Stan informs me.

I nod and slowly slide the needle out from my skin. I was pretty used to them considering my diabetes and all. After doing as I was told, Stan finally locked eyes with me.

"Ky, I don't think we should be friends anymore," he frowns.

As much as I hated him right now, my heart sunk when I heard those words. I didn't reply to that, but waited as he looked like he was about to say more.

"I think we should be more than friends."

**Another short and terrible chapter. I didn't kill Kyle, woo hoo. I know this chapter sucked Cartman's tits... but reviewing and telling me what a terrible author I am will take out your anger, hmm? **

**I seriously can't see why you people are still interested; I think this is some of my worst work ever. D: **

**Anyway, should Kyle be a total pussy and forgive Stan, or should he not? TELL ME. This story needs help, and I'm not doing it any good! XD**

**Also, am I the only one who was noticed that this story has only take place over about three or four days? I just kind of realized that now. **


	8. Chapter 8 Changing My Opinion

**The only thing this chapter will reveal is why you shouldn't hate Stan. Maybe you guys have been wrong about him all along? :DD**

I shake my head and wish that at this point and time, I was someone else. Not even that, I wish I was somewhere else. Anywhere but in this room where the tension was thicker than fog.

"What makes you think I should say yes?" I questioningly raise an eyebrow. Stan gives a side smile.

Stan takes a deep breath and raises his head. "Kyle, tell me, what is it exactly that I've done wrong?" The brunette interrogates.

"What haven't you done?" I roll my eyes knowingly.

"No, Ky, I'm serious, tell me," he states, keeping his straight face intact and holding his breath until I answer.

"You gave me false hope that you liked me, said you didn't, ran off, and made me do this to myself," I gesture towards my arms and sigh. "How don't you realize what you've done?" I ask. Stan shakes his head as if I'm wrong. If anyone's wrong, it's him.

"I'm gonna try to explain this to you, because I think you've misinterpreted more than half of the stuff I've done."

I nod for him to go along, keeping a suspicious eyebrow raised. "Please, do tell," I urge sarcastically.

"The reason I didn't tell you how I felt in the first place because I was afraid of your feelings. I kind of figured you might have liked me back, seeing how close together that the two of us were. It made me think about what things would be like if we were more than just super best friends…" he sheepishly admits, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Stan… I…." he goes on.

"I really do love you. I love being with you. I never want it to stop, so I figured telling you would change all of that. How could I go on living knowing that my best friend and I dated, and broke up over something stupid?" He raises an eyebrow, not even bothering to let me speak.

"I don't—."

"I mean come on! We're complete opposites, the only thing we have in common is our height, love for video games, the fact that we still watch Terrance and Phillip, and-."

"STAN!" I yell, cutting him off completely and leaving him with a dumbfounded look.

"I'm sorry was I rambling again?" Stan looks down.

"A little," I answer.

"Sorry. I was trying to make a point."

"Look, you kind of failed at that. I mean I understand what you're saying and all, but it's just not right. Maybe what you said before is true. Maybe you do love me, maybe you're just making shit up to try and keep me happy," I throw out.

"I wouldn't do that to you Kyle, I am telling you the truth," he interjects.

I roll my eyes and continue, "And even if we were opposites, have you never heard of the saying opposites attract?" I question.

"I guess that's true…" he sighs in defeat.

"And another thing, how would you know things would turn out bad with us if you didn't even try?" I widen my eyes, still confused about that last tid-bit he was so focused on.

Stan frowns even more, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "I wouldn't," he begins, taking a deep breath, than looking up and focusing his eyes on me, "But we're both dudes, best friends, and we're at that age in our life when a lot of shit tends to go down," he shakes his head.

I avert my gaze towards the ceiling and relax my head, "Stan, can you answer me a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If we do date, and we happen to break up, can we still make up and at least try to be friends again? I don't want anything to ruin our friendship either. It would hurt me too much. But I know that maybe if we actually, really commit to this dating thing, we could be together for longer than we think." I finish.

Stan nods and smiles. "I'd really like that. But are you saying that we should date?" The ebon haired boy interrogates, double checking to make sure that he wasn't rushing too quickly into things.

"Yeah, I am," I nod in response.

Stan smiles wider than before and shuffles his feet on the ground a little. I smile back, and before I know it, he leans forward, pressing his lips against mine. I guess forgiving him wasn't so bad. He convinced me, he really didn't do anything wrong. Maybe him and I could date having it be okay.

"You're not going to run away this time, are you?"

He shakes his head. "Of course not."

I sit up against my pillow and wrap my arms around his neck, carefully as not to hurt my arm more than it is. "Good, because I've been waiting for this moment for a long ass time."

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but I haven't been home in the last few days. These chapters are probably gonna be pretty short as of now, because I need to finish this story in twelve days, before school starts. I get my computer privileges lessened after that. The more reviews, the quicker I'll update and maybe I could even post up another chapter before the day ends? You think this is the end of the story? Not even close, we've got a lot more ground to cover, some holes to close, and a lot more drama to deal with. And who is the queen of drama? Review telling me who you think. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 Decisions

**I would've totally updated faster but I had no idea what to write about. This is gonna be another short chapter, I'm so sorry, but I'm trying to finish this before my tutor gets here in less than two hours. UGH. I need to quickly find something to write about. OOH! Got it.**

I brushed the curly red strands of hair that hung in front of my face away from my eyes and tucked them behind my ear. I sighed.

"Stan…" I took a deep breath of the still thick air, and closed my eyes for a brief moment, trying to let an answer come to me. I shouldn't say yes. I shouldn't say yes. I shouldn't say yes.

My mouth obviously wasn't thinking the same thing.

"Okay," I shrug, trying to relax against my uncomfortable pillow.

"Seriously?" He blinks, parting his lips slowly. I nod.

Stan leans down and kisses me again. I hold back a smile as we pull apart, and motion for him to come and sit next to me.

"Do we tell the others?" I ask.

"Do you want to?"

I shrug. "I mean, sure, I guess, but is it a good idea?"

He smirks. "We'll do whatever you think is right."

I slowly begin to lean my head against his side, staying there for a few seconds before he starts twirling his fingers in my hair. My warmth of his body heat protected me from the cool air vent blowing down on my bed.

My head is forced up when I see a flash of orange before me for a brief second. Kenny appears in front of my head, steadying his breathing while Cartman trails slowly behind.

"Kyle, you're okay!" Kenny exclaims, coming to my other side and giving me a hug. I nod and grin as Kenny takes a step back. He raises an eyebrow and inspects the scene before him. "You two?" He slyly smirks.

Stan nods and continues to stroke my hair. I laugh.

"I knew you guys were fags," Cartman rolls his eyes from the door way. I shake my head and sigh. He's always been great and ruining moments.

"And proud," I breathe out, giving off a smile of achievement.

Cartman crosses his arms and leans against the door frame.

"Kyle, on our way in here, the doctor told us to tell you that you need to have a parent or guardian sign some slips or something," Kenny explains, waving off his hand aimlessly.

"Back to South Park for us?" I interrogate.

"Yep."

**I'm really sorry that you guys are probably hating me right now. I just couldn't move onto a new subject in this chapter, it wouldn't make sense. I actually WILL have the next chapter up before I go to sleep tonight, because I'm going to be getting on it right now. Then we can have some time with the biggest drama queen ever. Who will it be?**


	10. Chapter 10 Asking Questions

**Now, I didn't put this chapter up before I went to sleep like I promised, (sorry again) but I'm making sure to get it up before I leave for my friend's house. This one will be longer, I promise! (ohshit)**

After driving for two days, we were finally back home. I greeted both my parents and didn't really feel like rushing right into explaining the cutting myself thing, so I figured I'd bring it up when they were half of asleep, or barely paying attention.

Stan and I were in my room, sitting on the floor playing a card game and just anxiously waiting for my parents to leave the house. They were dropping Ike off at his friend's house down the street and me and Stan were going to have the house to ourselves.

"When are they gonna leave?' Stan complains, tossing one of his cards into the middle pile. I do the same and draw another card.

"Soon, stop worrying," I roll my eyes, flipping through the deck.

"You said that half an hour ago," the ebon haired boy whines, his tone resembling one of a toddler's.

Stan yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Are you tired?" I raise an eyebrow.

He shakes his head and widens his eyes, "Don't worry, once they leave, I won't be." He reassures me, continuing on with the boring card game.

"Can we stop playing this?"

"Yes!" He exclaims ever to excitedly, "I mean, sure."

I laugh, as does he.

"Kyle!" I heard my name being called from downstairs. I quickly pushed myself up from the carpeted floor and ran out into the hallway.

"Yeah mom?" I answer, peering over the ledge.

"I'm gonna need you to watch Ike while we're gone. He's feeling sick and he's got a temperature," she explains, motioning to Ike who was standing next to her with a red face.

"But mom me and Stan we're supposed to-!"

"No buts Kyle! All he needs is to be kept an eye on. Can't you do that for me?"

I sigh and nod, "Sure," I reluctantly give in. "Are you guys leaving now?"

"Yes sweetie. Remember we won't be back until Tuesday."

"Tuesday? That's three days, you told me you were only going for the night."

"I know, but your father is insistent that we check everything out. I agreed. Ike will be going over to his friend's house tomorrow if he feels better, so when Fillmore's mom comes to pick him up, just send him off, alright?"

"Okay mom," I gave a fake smile.

"Bye bubby, see you Tuesday!" She waves off, walking out the door as my father trails slowly behind her.

I watched as Ike walked up the stairs, shrugging as Stan came up behind me.

"I'm not sick, you know," my little brother tells me upon reaching the top of the stairs.

I return with the expression of a dumfounded face, "Huh?"

"You heard me. I stayed to talk to you two," he leans against the railing.

"About?" I keep my confused expression intact.

"I wanna find out what's between you two."

"What do you mean?" Stan interjects.

"Well you know, whenever Stan sleeps over, I hear him moaning your name from the bathroom," Ike points to me, "And you have that journal filled with crap about how much Stan means to you, how much you love him, blah, blah, blah," Ike sets his arms across his chest and shake his head. "It's weird."

I turn to Stan and laugh. "Really, in my bathroom?" I cover my mouth to hold back laughing more.

Stan's face turns a furious red color. "It was only once or twice!" He exclaims.

"I'm pretty sure you've slept over more than once or twice," Ike retorts, grinning sadistically.

"Bastard," Stan replies to Ike, placing his hands on his hips. "Come on Kyle, a journal," he looks at me.

"I had a lot of time to pass!" I shrug, throwing my hands up in the air.

Stan smirks and wraps his arm around my waist.

"So are two, like, you know, doing it?"

"IKE!" I yell, pulling away from Stan.

"What? It was a question! Well, are you?"

"No!" I scramble my thoughts together still furious at him.

"Well, I know you guys probably were planning on doing it tonight, so I figure I'd stay down stairs the whole time."

"Ike, we're not gonna," I reason.

"Really Ky? You know, I kinda like his thinking," Stan nods, his returning arms wrapping around my body.

I blush. God dammit Stan.

I hear a phone ringing from across in my room, and Stan obviously recognizes his ring tone, because he runs in to get it. With out even bothering to look at the caller I.D., he flips open the device.

"Hello?" He asks in his oh-so charming voice of his. It may have just been his regular voice, but I still thought it was sexy.

"Um, yeah. Wait… no! Why? You can't. I'm at Kenny's house. Yeah. No. Oh no, you can't come," he sounds sincerely fake, and I raise a suspicious eye brow trying to figure out who it might be. He looks at me and mouths the name Wendy.

I widen my eyes and shake my head. That bitch.

**I'm well aware that Stan said he's at Kenny's house. SO. Wendy was the person I was talking about- the queen of drama. Oh no! What does she have in store for Stan and Kyle? XD I was totally thinking of putting a smex scene in this story, until I remembered it was rated T, and you obviously would be reading an M story instead if you wanted to read that? Well, if you guys think I should write one, I'll put one of the next few chapters with a warning, but if I get complaints about not wanting it, I probably won't do it. I feel accomplished, however. I got up the story before leaving to my friend's house, but I won't be able to update until Saturday night. *sigh***


	11. Chapter 11 Ruining The Fun

**Holy crap, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I reward you with a longer chapter this time. You guys all really deserve at least that from me.**

My heart sunk. Whenever Wendy bothered him, I always ended up getting hurt, but of course that was always before we were dating. I really didn't know how Stan would actually act this time. I remembered how only about a week ago he did tell Wendy we were together, even when we weren't.

Now she knows we are.

I sighed. Stan told her he was at Kenny's house so that she wouldn't come here, but I'm sure that she'd eventually figure out he was lying.

Stan put his phone back in his pocket and frowned.

"Sorry," Stan sighs, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What did she say?"

"She said she was just at my house, and wondering where I was. I told her I was over Kenny's and she says she's coming to find me. And when she realizes that I'm not over Kenny's house, she'll stop here next."

I shook my head. "Should we leave?"

"The idea doesn't sound bad, but South Park's a small town, so if we start driving, she might see us," he reasons.

"You're right," I agree. "So what do we do when she gets here?" I raise an eyebrow, standing up and beginning to pace back and forth in front of my bed.

"I don't know, maybe we can have Ike answer the door."

"Yeah, we could have him say that we're not here or something. That we're like at the movies, or out somewhere."

"She would so fall for that," he rolls his eyes, laughing, "Wendy's such a stupid whore."

I laugh back, "So we've got a plan for now, but you know her, she'll never get up until she gets what she wants. And sadly what she wants is you," I shrug.

"Kyle, look… I broke up with her for good. You don't think that it would jeopardize anything that we have, do you?" I stare out the window for a few seconds and then look back.

"I don't know. I mean, you always looked like you loved her so much, and then a lot of the time, you and her would break up out of no where. Sometimes I thought that the same thing might happen with our friendship, and now in this case, our relationship," I rambled on.

I was kind of surprised when Stan silenced me by pressing his lips to my own. I smiled into it and kissed back. He knew how to make things better.

"Don't think that way, okay? For a lot of the time that Wendy and I dated, I thought about you. I pretended she was you and imagined what it would be like if you and I were dating. Every time I broke up with her, I thought I was going to get the will to tell you how I felt, but it never came to me."

I smiled. Stan thought about me a lot? Hearing that made my heart soar. God, I sounded like such a freaking girl. I don't even care what anyone else thinks right now, I'm so happy. I stopped in my tracks and thought for a second, finally parting my lips and speaking.

"Stan, how come you told me we couldn't be friends anymore back in freshman year?"

Stan's expression immediately dropped again. He looked like he was going to have a hard time speaking.

"There were a few reasons for that," he sighs. I nod, urging him on. "Well, eighth grade was around the time I started really noticing my feelings for you. Wendy and I didn't date at all during middle school, because I kept blowing her off for you. I kind of assumed that you were straight so I gave up. I think it was the summer before High School that I figured we couldn't be friends. I figured you would probably figure out soon enough how I felt, and so I made up the lie that I was trying to get Wendy back, and couldn't have you in the way."

Most of the time, I really felt like I should be pushing him off the top of a bridge, but if he really thought that it was only because he actually liked me in that way, I could manage.

"Really?"

He gives off a side smile, "Well yeah. I was sort of stuck at that point. There was a lot on my plate and I knew I couldn't swallow it all down. I guess that sometimes you end up making stupid mistakes to stop yourself from making worse ones."

"Stan…" I'm cut off again when he joins our faces together again.

"I'm sorry. Kyle, I really do like you. I love you," he joins his mouth to mine, not letting me reply, and pushes me back onto my bed. "Before Wendy gets here, just…" he pauses, "lay with me."

"Lay with you?"

"Please? I've never known what it feels like to sit pressed up against someone on a bed, knowing how they really feel about me."

I nod, "Sure."

He sits on one side of my bed, and I climb over him to get to the other.

"Just relax," my boyfriend tells me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight.

I take a deep breath and relax. Chills went up my body and I closed my eyes, smiling. I was lying with Stan, and this time, neither of us were asleep and in some sort of awkward, 'let-me-get-as-close-as-possible-and-hope-you-don't-wake-up,' situation.

Our peace and quiet only lasted a few short minutes that went by too fast, and we were both bolted up from the bed when the sound of knocking filled the quiet house.

He helped me up from the bed, and I quickly ran out into the hallway, halfway down the stairs and stopped Ike dead in his tracks on his way down.

"Ike!" I screech in a whispering tone, "Ike," I say again when he doesn't hear me.

He turns around before putting his hand on the front door's handle and raises and eyebrow. "What?"

"Tell Wendy that me and Stan are out at the movies, okay?"

My little Canadian brother tilts his head to the side. There are three more knocks on the door.

"Wendy?"

"Just do it!" I shake my arms for some weird sort of emphasis, and turn around, running back up the stairs. I sit behind the railings at a spot where no one would see me, but I could hear them perfectly.

Ike opens the door and I hear footsteps enter the house.

"Hey kid, is Stan here with Kyle?" Wendy questions, making herself comfortable wherever she pleases

Like we didn't see that coming.

"No, they both left about twenty minutes ago to go to the movies."

I smile. Good job Ike.

Stan peers out of my door and mouths the word what. I press my finger to my lips and motion for him to come and crouch down next to me. He nods and begins to do so, opening the door just enough so that he can squeeze himself through. When he pushes the door too far, it makes an obviously loud creaking noise.

Stan freezes in place holding his hands up at his sides and listening intently down stairs.

"What was that?"

Ike seems a bit hesitant, but finally speaks, "Probably just my mom or dad," he comes up with.

"That's funny," Wendy goes on, "Because on my way driving over here, I passed them in there car. They were headed right out of town."

"Then it was probably just the cat," my brother casually replies.

"You have a cat?" She suspiciously interrogates.

"Yeah, for the past six years."

We had no cat, so I'm glad Ike was so freaking good at this lying thing. It's no wonder why my parents believed him when he said he wasn't feeling well.

"Whatever, do you think I could just sit here for a minute while I call someone?"

Stan widens his eyes and slowly pulls himself off the ground and back into my room to find his phone and turn it off.

"Sure, I guess," Ike agrees, not knowing Wendy's intentions.

I see him in a struggle in my room, looking for his misplaced phone. However, it's not hard to find when it starts blaring the ring tone set specifically for Wendy that just repeats the word bitch over and over again.

"I fucking knew it," Wendy closes her phone out of anger, beginning more into the house to come and find us upstairs.

**Oh my God, who knew this author had it in her to write a longer chapter? So I've got about 4 days left until school starts, and I figure I'm going to be wrapping this story up pretty soon. So how about so motivational reviews? :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Get Over Yourself

**I'm really sorry. I should have put this up sooner, but getting settled into school has been different. :|**

Quickly panicking, I stood up in a dash and ran into my parent's room that stood right across the room from mine.

"Stan! Kyle! I know you two are up there!" Her feet slammed against the stairs as she made her way up without anyone else's consent.

I hid in the closet, and Stan laid down flat behind the bed.

"Seriously? Trying to hide from me? I heard you both come in here." Wendy's voice echoes through my parent's room, letting herself in yet another room in my house. I try to stay as still as possible, but I know it won't be hard for her to find Stan.

She stands at the doorway, peering around the room and in one quick glance, noticing Stan's hat that he dropped on the way into the bedroom right next to the bed.

"Ha! Found you." She happily proclaims, sitting on the bed, right next to Stan.

I jump out of the cramped space, brushing off my jacket and crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's your problem? What are you here for?" I interrogate.

She shrugs. "Just came to visit, you know. Stop by? What, am I not allowed to?" She raises and eyebrow.

"Not when we hate you," I answer.

Stan interjects, "Seriously, you should just leave," he sighs.

"Why? You don't like me?" I roll my eyes. She's so fucking thick headed.

"Obviously not! I'm dating Kyle. Get over it," Stan walked towards me, wrapping a protective arm around my waist and pulling me close. I gasped at the sudden contact at first, but leaned my head on his shoulder anyway, smiling.

"I know you're not dating Kyle." Wendy rolled her eyes.

I thought. Maybe she found out that Stan and I were fake dating before somehow. Either way, Stan and I actually are dating now, so she's wrong.

"And what makes you think that?" Stan questions, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Because," she begins, "Kenny slipped and told me you weren't about a week ago. I'm not stupid, you know," the girl goes on, acting like she's the only one in the room that matters.

I nudge Stan in the side with my elbow. "You told Kenny we were dating a week ago, even when we weren't," I bluntly state, taking in everyone's words.

The ebon haired boy shrugs.

"Wendy, this might sound stupid, but a week ago when I told you we were going out, we weren't, and Kyle played along with me to get you pissed, so that you would realize that once and for all, we're over. No more idiotic me getting dragged into your constant beginning and whining about how good we are together. I don't like you anymore, okay?"

The girl smirked, "I knew I was right. Stan, you don't have to pretend you don't like me. I-."

"Look, you didn't let me finish. A week ago, I did lie about dating Kyle, but a lot happened over that week, and now we _are _dating." He clearly states his words, causing a smile to play my features. I was so lucky to have him.

"Stop it," she replies in all seriousness, her eyes focused on Stan's face.

"I'm not lying," he laughs, shaking his head.

"You want me back," Wendy tries to tell herself.

Stan shakes his head as if communicating to a child, and reaches over, grabbing my chin and tilting my face upward to his lips, so that I wasn't slouching anymore, and we stood at the same height. I leaned in and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and smiling seductively once we parted.

"I'm not lying," he says again clearly, staring at Wendy, the blush fading slowly away from his face.

"How much is he paying you Kyle? Because I'll double that if you just admit to me that-." I cut her off.

"You know what I find funny? You keep telling me that you're not stupid, and that you can see through everything that comes at you, but if you really weren't an idiot, you'd know that we are dating. To best guy friends wouldn't just make out in front of one of there ex-girlfriends like that. If I was straight, it would sicken me, and I probably wouldn't have done that for money."

Wendy takes a step forward, hopping off the bed and tapping her foot, waiting for her turn to speak.

"You need to get over yourself. You're not as hot as you think you are. You realize that you're only making people hate you by acting like such a bitch all the time, right?" Stan raises an eyebrow, pleased with his own words.

Her face reddens and she takes a deep breath, stepping backwards to the door.

"Shut the hell up," the girl declares, a foot away from the door frame.

"Hey, I love Kyle, and I'm not afraid to tell the world," Stan proudly announces, smiling while we were still held against each other's bodies.

She shook her head, some dark brown hair dragging away from her eyes.

"You won't tell anyone."

I give a confused look. "If we wanted to, we could."

"You. Won't. Tell. Anyone." She makes clear again, slamming the door behind her, leaning against it and locking it.

"What are you doing?" Stan asks.

She smirks. "Don't fuck with Wendy Testaburger."

**Sorry! I had to stop here. The next chapter is going to be very, hmm, how do I say it? Maybe I'll just stop talking so I don't ruin anything.**

**This story is going to be longer than I thought it would, and since I have two more days of nothing to do, I'm going to update soon. I swear this time. Only because I know it would drive me insane if someone left me on a cliffhanger like this.**


	13. Chapter 13 Intensity

**WTF, my loyal reviewers actually read the last chapter? I thought you'd all given up on me! XD But now that I know you haven't, here is the promised chapter. :D**

"What the hell Wendy?" Stan's eyes widened, stepping closer to me and holding me protectively in his arms yet again.

"What did I tell you? If you just realized that I'm so much better than a gay, nerdy, ginger, then we wouldn't be in this situation, and I wouldn't be forced to hold you captive in here. And you know what else? You won't be able to get out."

My heart dropped. What did she mean by that? 

"First of all, you make it sound like Kyle's bad somehow," he stays away from the main point, obviously trying to be caring; "His traits make him who he is. He's gay, but who cares? So am I. He's not a nerd, he's just smart, and gingers have freckles, don't they? He's doesn't, smartass," Stan stands up for me. I held back a smile, because I knew know wasn't the time for lovey dovey-ness.

"Oh whatever, it's not like any of that matters. You're still stuck in here."

Stan shrugs. "Wendy, no we're not. If I wanted to, I could push you out of the way," he takes a step forward, putting his hands out and placing them on her shoulders, pushing her to the side like nothing. He wrapped his fingers around the lock, and began to open the door.

"But Stan, you wouldn't do that," she threateningly teased.

"What makes you think that?" He turned back on his heels and stepped away, noticing the newly added gun gripped tightly in her hands.

Shock took over his face, taking a few steps over to me and standing by my side. "Are you fucking insane?" The dark haired boy rose his voice, furrowing his brows.

"What? I told you, I did," she mocks, acting surprised by Stan's reaction. "And as I said before," a sadistic smile played her features, holding her pointer finger on the trigger, "You're not leaving, or I will shoot."

Stan and I both exchanged glances, terror and fear showing an obvious occurrence.

"Now both of you listen up, because I brought something else," the girls says, kneeling down on the floor as she opened her shoulder bag. "Stay still, or else."

Her hands moved slowly, pulling out a roll of duck tape and replacing it with the gun.

Wendy went to Stan first, holding his hands forcefully behind his back as she began to tie them together. He struggled as she did so, but finally gave up, falling to the ground. She tied his ankles together and came for me next.

A bead of sweat ran down my face, and I willingly let her tie me up, knowing I couldn't fight back.

Stan looked at me, as if giving a signal that told me to go for it. I shook my head pleadingly and he just looked like he was about to explode if I didn't do something. He couldn't let anything happen to either of us. Before Wendy got to my ankles, she leaned down and began to unravel more tape.

Stan nodded his head, and I gulped. I quickly jumped, turning around and falling on my face, failing a bit, before realizing I was at the perfect angle too kick her away.

She fell over to her side, coughing and holding her rib cage and what that could have been something as bad as a broke rib, which I had to admit made me feel sort of bad, even though she was threatening to kill me. Tears formed in her eyes while she tried to stand up but just sat there doubled over in pain.

"Good job Kyle," Stan told me, hopping up off the floor and trying to untie the tape from his hands behind his back. He bent over and directed his wrists towards me. "A little help?"

I leaned behind him and used my teeth to rip off a bit of the tape, making it easier for him to wriggle his arms free.

"Thanks," he said, removing the tape from mine too.

I looked back at Wendy who was starting to crawl across the room to get to her bag. Now being completely freed of the sticky hold, I jumped over and rolled across the bed, stepping on the bag before she could grab it.

I picked it up and tossed it to Stan who caught it above his head.

"Wendy, was the hell is wrong with you?" He let out his anger, shaking his arms at his sides for emphasis.

"Why would you even think to do something that stupid?"

She shook her head and stood up, still clutching at her side in pain. "I wasn't going to fucking shoot you, morons, then gun isn't even loaded. Now give me back me my god damn bag," she ordered.

Stan, obviously leery, opened up the bag and took out the gun.

"You're lying to me. This is loaded," he said, opening up the weapon, causing me to wonder how he even knew how to do that.

"Just give it to me!" She demanded. Stan responded by grabbing my hand, throwing the bag at her, and taking the gun into his own care. "You can't take that!" Wendy screamed as we walked from the room.

"Just did," he cleverly retorts.

My boyfriend drags me away from the room to a possibly safer location, and begins to head downstairs.

I hear a loud scream as she charges from the room, the most determined and insane look on her face that I've ever seen on a person, and misses attacking us by about an inch. She falls over again, standing up, not letting us get away.

We run down the stairs to see Ike standing at the bottom, petrified.

I let go of Stan's hand and pick Ike up, heading him outside the door, getting us all away from the house.

"Kyle what's going on?" Ike shouts, gripping fearfully onto my jacket.

I choose not to answer the thirteen year old while I throw him into the backseat of Stan's truck. Stan runs around to the drivers spot, and I quickly buckle into the passenger's seat. My little brother rolls up the crank window in the back quickly and fastens his seatbelt, holding onto it.

Stan uses the automatic car lock, and searches shakily for his keys.

"Shit! Where did I put them?" He yells while frantically going through everything. I look out my passenger's window and warn Stan when I see Wendy run out of the house and quickly to her car parked right behind Stan's.

He finds the keys under his seat, and manages to get them into the ignition before Wendy starts her car. The engine revs to life, and he glances quickly around the car at everyone.

"Hang on," he warns us, pushing down on the gas pedal.

"Good thing you got this car fixed while we were on vacation," I tell him, eyeing the boy to make sure he doesn't lose focus on the road. He smirks and nods.

"DUDE WATCH OUT!" I yell, covering my eyes and hoping for the worst when he runs a red light. He makes is across safely, and I look behind us and noticed that Wendy wasn't far.

Stan nods, "I've got this under control."

**Okay, I really have no idea what this story is turning into, but at least I actually put a chapter up, eh?**


	14. Chapter 14 Pain

**Well, it's a Friday, and since I have NOTHING WHATSOEVER TO DO, like the loser I am, I'm writing a chapter. Just kidding, I'm not a loser, I'm just… lonely.**

**Wtf... On with the chapter…**

"KYLE!" Ike screamed from the back seat, holding onto his knees for dear life.

I tried to sound calm, "Ike, just stay still okay?"

He nodded as I saw him do so in the rear view mirror.

We went through another huge turn, and I almost fell from my seat and onto Stan's side. I took a deep breath and grabbed his arm.

"Why are we running away from her?" I yell.

Stan shakes his head and frowns.

"Because we had to get away from her dude. She's an insane bitch!"

I nod, having to agree what he said. I looked at Wendy in the car behind us. She was determined. When she saw me looking, she hit the gas to hard, that she came driving right into us. Her car stopped a good twenty feet back, and slowly, ours began to slow down.

"Oh shit," Stan mutters, "Oh god dammit no! Not my car!" He unbuckled and hopped out of the car.

"YOU INSANE BITCH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, pulling something from under his seat and running towards the girl's car.

It took me a few seconds to notice that it was an ice scraper.

He smashed the hood of Wendy's car, and in one quick movement, Wendy pushed the gas forward and hit into Stan.

**I'm really sorry. I thought it would be better to give you this than nothing, because I started writing, and had to stop, and I just wanted to put this up for suspense purposes? Yeah. I need a life.**


	15. Chapter 15 You Mean The World To Me

**I totally told you guys I wasn't updating any time soon to throw you off guard. Here's a final note: This is the last chapter! I hate this story with a passion as fiery as Kyle's hair, and I'm starting a new one that will be Style story, based on World War II, so check it out sometime, mkay? This isn't gonna be a long ending chapter. Probably less than a thousand words. Sorry.**

I stared down at him on the hospital bed, and pressed my soft lips to his.

"Please wake up, Stan," I mutter under my breath.

It had been two weeks since Stan's been put in here. I've come to visit him every day. Wendy's being charged in court, that bitch deserves it.

I decided to come a little early to see Stan today. I felt like every day, he was just a little bit closer to not being with us anymore.

I reached over onto the bed and placed my hand on top of his.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you Stan. I love you. You've been here for me throughout all these years, and if I have to spend any time away from you like this, I won't make it," I say, mainly to myself.

I leaned carefully on my extended arm.

Tears stained my face as they fell down, one after another. I stroked my thumb slowly across his hand.

I parted my lips, and sighed.

"Stan, please," I begged, my face becoming redder and more devastatingly wet.

I stopped moving my hand, when I felt the sensation return across my palm.

I pulled my head up and widened my eyes.

My mouth gaped open, and I really couldn't believe it. He was awake.

"Stan! Oh my God..." I'm at a sudden loss of words, but Stan smiles and immediately tilts his head up towards mine.

"Kyle. Let me tell you something," He says, parting our lips, "Nothing and no one will get in the way of us ever. Kyle Broflovski, you mean to world to me, and I love you."

**Yeah. This chapter seems out of place, but it does have a greater meaning behind it. It's the only way I could really explain how they feel about each other. I had to have someone get hurt last chapter. Love conquers all, like all of my other stories conquer this one. Tell me how horrible I am, because I think I lost all my fans with this one chapter. I suck. Bye.**


End file.
